


❤Septiplier Smut Parade❤

by FizzMcCreams



Category: youtube/gaming
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzMcCreams/pseuds/FizzMcCreams
Summary: collection of my septiplier smut from wattpad





	1. Denial

Jack kneeled,wimpering on the floor.mark had him on the edge of orgasm,again."p-please let me cum,I'll behave I promise"Jack begged. wimpers escaped his lips as his cock twitched.mark ran a finger up the underside of jack's cock chuckling darkly."bad kitties don't get to cum"the half Korean said taking his hands away.Jack only wimpered and rubbed his cock on the edge of the bed,trying to get some type of relief."ah ah ah bad kitty"Mark said,putting his hands on jack's hips,halting the smaller man's thrusts."but master I n-need to cum,p-please touch me"Jack begged,shuddering."tell master how bad you want his hot,throbbing cock inside you,fucking you"Mark purred into jack's ear"please master I'll be a good boy p please fuck me"the Irishman mewled"good boy"Mark purred,pulling Jack into his lap.Jack gasped as Mark's lubed fingers entered his hole.Mark probed the smaller man ,stretching him until he his jack's prostate,causing the smaller boy to cry out in ectasy."mmm that's it moan for master's touch"


	2. kitten

Jack stood at the door to his master's room,fidgeting with the hem of Mark's red flannel ,which was left unbuttoned. His heat cycle was almost here and he needed relief.he knocked on the oaken surface,hoping Mark wasn't too busy to help him with his problem."come in"came his master's deep voice.Jack stepped inside cautiously,his ears perked up with curiosity."m-master,I need you"Jack keened looking into the chocolate colored eyes of his master.Jack was suddenly pinned underneath the half Korean.Jack mewled as his neck and chest"aah" the neko moaned when Mark's erection ground against his.warm hands tweaked his nipples as the smaller of the two was kissed deeply.mark's cock throbbed as the neko let out desperate moans"please master,fuck me."Jack pleaded blushing deeply."but of course my sweet kitten"Mark purred nibbling on jack's ears.the neko mewled and squirmed,desperate for his master's touch.mark's lubed fingers entered the neko's right hole,making Jack shudder and gasp."already so sensitive to my fingers and master hasn't even fucked you yet"Mark cooed as he scisored his neko's hole.Jack lay back squirming and pleading to be fucked.mark squirted lube into his hard cock and slowly entered Jack,driving the neko crazy."move p-please master"he pleaded desperately.Mark obliged,and began thrusting.jack's moans only turned him on more."oh kitten,you're so tight, your ass is swallowing my cock right up"Mark moaned,thrusting faster in and out of Jack."master oh god please harder"Jack mewled.Mark obliged,pounding into his neko's hole,jamming himself into Jack's prostate.Jack cried out cumming hard as his walls constricted around Mark's cock,causi,g him to spill his cum into jack."mmm good kitty"Mark cooed,pulling out of Jack and collapsing onto his bed.  
A/N: REQUESTS ARE OPEN.THIS MAY HAVE MORE PARTS SOON


	3. Daddy's Lil Marki

Jack's pov

'Mark's been teasing me all night long with his flirting with other people,grinding on me and walking away with a smirk.he's gonna get it when we get home.I'm at my wits end and I'm sporting a raging boner.so be prepared baby boy, daddy's horny and I want you marki.'  
I saunter over to him and lean in close to his ear"Daddy's gon'a get ye back when we get home baby boy.I'll teach ye not ta tease daddy like tat"I whisper in his ear,his face turns red and he squirms deliciously.I chuckle and get into the car.mark gets in the car blushing deeply.the drive is silent and his blush deepens as soon as I cut off the engine and we exit the car.once inside I pin him to the wall,kissing him deeply.his whines are enough to make me want to fuck him right here in the living room.but he's getting punished this time.I pull away from his mouth and grin."ye know what happens ta bad boys?" I purr,gripping his shirt collar"n-no"he blushes and looks away."they get punished" I grin and shove him onta te bed,stripping him of all his clothing.he shivers under my touch as I tie his wrists behind his back with one of my suit ties.This is going to be fun."I'm gonna teach ye not ta tease daddy like tat " I purr, leaving him to fetch a few things."what are you gonna do with those?"Mark asks me fidgeting"ye will see " I say ,lubing up the toy before pushing it into him,his greedy hole sucking it in.I turn it on level 6 and he cries out in pleasure as the plug nudges against his prostate"almost forgot" I chuckle as I place the ring around his cock." no fair"he whines,squirming as I turn the toy up a level."tis a punishment baby boy" I say turning the plug up another notch.the moans that come out of his mouth go straight to my cock.he's drooling, squirming as the toy sends a shockwave of pleasure thru him.

A/N: yeah I know it's short but I'm exhausted from work ,taking requests .what do you sinners wants ?


	4. Daddy Anti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti x Jack  
> Fluff 
> 
> little!Jack gets a spanking after being Naughty while Daddy!Anti is away

Daddy Anti (Jack x Anti)

 

Jack stood infront of his daddy,wearing only his collar and a pair of lace panties.he had been a very naughty boy,touching himself while daddy anti was out shopping.Jack knew he was to be punished .probably with daddy's leather belt and a cock ring."you disobeyed daddy's rules pumpkin,do you know what happens to little boys who break their daddies rules?"Anti asked, pulling his belt off ."um.."Jack hesitated"THEY GET PUNISHED!"Anti bellowed,forcing Jack over his knees.yanking the panties down jack's thighs.Jack squirmed in anticipation.his daddy's belt collided with his ass repeatedly.the blows didn't stop until Jack's ass was a cherry red and the boy was sobbing constant apologies."It's okay sweetie,daddy's got you."Jack clung to anti and tried to stop his tears from falling."I'll be good from now on"Jack said still teary eyed."dollface? Are you okay"dark asked as he held the boy close."yes daddy"jack said before curling up on anti's chest."I kmow it hurt sweetie, but if daddy doesn't punish you,you won't learn anythin'"Anti cooed as he petted jack's hair and kissed his hand,making jack giggle

 

end: requests are open~!


End file.
